justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Gas stations in Panau
Gas stations in Panau are sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 2. For other gas stations see: Gas stations (disambiguation). Purpose A place to refill the fuel tanks in cars and boats and buy food (like 1337 Chips) and drinks. Cars and boats have separate gas stations. The game vehicles don't have usable fuel and will operate indefinitely. The Panauan Oil company is owned by the government. See also: Panauan Oil. Description All stations have a small Shop; a Medicine cabinet; a stack of Red Barrels and some Gas Canisters. There's a few gas stations in the mountains that don't have gas pumps. There's also a village in the Senjakala Islands with a boat Gas Station without a shop. At Kem Hutan Supply Depot, two Gas Pumps can be found without a station. have vending machines and food advertisements.]] Also vending machines can be found outside the store. One of these belongs usually to the company 1337 Chips. Another one has been translated from Thaian to sell water. See also: Panauan cuisine. Gas appears to be quite expensive, although no one knows the actual worth of the Panauan dollar, 69.40 and 69.90 sounds quite expensive for gas. It is also likely that they sell Petroleum/Petrol and Diesel due to there being two prices. For land vehicles There's 2 kinds: Large and small. The larger has 4 gas pumps and a roof and the smaller has 2 pumps, with no roof. The destruction of one pump of the 2 outside pumps will make that 1/2 section of the roof collapse, usually both the inner 2 pumps have to be destroyed in order for the roof of that side to collapse. Both will create a massive explosion, even bigger if they collapse at once. These stations are usually guarded by Panauan Military, with an armed Chepachet PVD and some soldiers. The roof on the large station is painted red and has a white Panauan star as decoration. Both types have a sign with a rotating Panauan star just outside the stations. These also show the current price of two types of fuel, but they actually never change, they do always show the number 69:40 and 66:90 in Panauan Dollars. The stations can be used in car pursuits to shake off pursuers, due to their programming making them drive very clumsily, this causes them to crash into the pumps when they come too close. The most known example is during the pursuit in the second game mission Casino Bust, when passing the station in Pekan Ayer Gilang. For boats These gas stations are only found on the seaside, or along rivers. It consists of a concrete platform connected to land by a short concrete boardwalk; civilians are typically found here. On the platform there are 2 gas pumps, a small shop and a health cabinet. Some water races are found starting here. These gas stations usually have a buoy nearby in the water. Gas Pumps The Gas pumps are sabotage destructible objects. There's 490 of them and they're pretty common. They're grey with red colour on the top. If destroyed, the Heat will come immediately, instead of a bit later as with other destructibles. . This one is rare because it lacks a Store.]] Each gas pump has two refueling hoses. The control panel has a set of numbered buttons and a 4-digit number display. There's also 2 different analogue gauges. There's two small signs, possibly with instructions, but the game texture resolution is too low (even on the highest settings) to read them. The title of one of them is "WARNING!" The official name of the gas pump might be "OMG 2000", as is written on the lower right corner of the control panel. Destuctibility Really easy to destroy, 2 shots from a fully upgraded Machine Gun will do, even ramming them with a car is a good idea. On large stations, the destruction of one or more pumps will usually create a chain reaction, as the shock wave usually shakes down the roof or parts of it falling down, crushing the other pumps and creating a massive, deadly explosion. Each Gas Pump will give 100 Chaos points and $500. On large stations, you can also throw Triggered Explosives between the four pumps. You can also place one on the two roof sections to cause them to come down and crush the pumps, or shooting at the pillars holding up the roof. Level 6 Triggered Explosives (and perhaps weaker) can destroy all the pumps on all varieties with a single one in the middle, for the large stations, this can be on the ground, the ceiling, or even on the roof. Boat gas stations have a conveniently placed garbage can for this. After destroying all 4 pumps at a large station, the roof can be lifted up using a strong enough helicopter and used as a weapon. You can use it to rack up Wrecking Ball kills. Also you could melee the supports which hold the roof up. The roof collapses pretty quickly though, so fast that you may not even escape in time. Meleeing the supports and then grappling away immediately afterwards could mean the difference between life and death. Locations .]] In-game, you will find 490 pumps. It is possible, however, that a glitch may occur resulting in the player finding 501 pumps, as User:DjTap discovered. More info in the next section. Below you will find a comprehensive list of all gas pumps in Panau. 'Panau City' 'West Tanah Raya' 'Pelaut Archipelago' 'Berawan Besar Mountains' 'Ramai Rakyat Islands' 'Panau Tengah Bay' 'East Tanah Raya' 'Lautan Lama Desert' 'Senjakala Islands' 'Selatan Archipelago' 501 Gas Pumps Glitch? The above listed gas pumps add up to 490. However, a glitch may occur where 501 gas pumps can be found and destroyed. The following is unconfirmed research by User:DjTap: A 100% completion save file by '''User:DjTap '''consists of 501 gas pumps destroyed (See picture). The user had 489/490 gas pumps destroyed. Using a tool called "JC2 Map Viewer" (link to mod website) to find the last one, it appeared that there were more than 1 left on the map. It is possible that the use of this mod may have somehow altered the game world to include more gas pumps. It is unclear whether a save file which consists of only 490 gas pumps destroyed can lead to 100% game completion. There is one gas pump that can be found in Panau City - Residential District at X:2955; Y:14720. Although the city is complete with the green check mark, 1 out of 4 pumps might be left standing at this location. The destruction of this pump counts towards 100% Game Completion. Rounding problem When one individual Gas Pump is left standing in Panau City - Park District or Panau City - Financial District, completion of the District displays 100% but does not display a checkmark. This is due to there being so many Sabotage Destructible Objects and Resource Items in these Districts that a single Gas Pump is worth less than 1%, and the completion is rounded up. See also *Gas stations in Medici - Similar gas stations in Just Cause 3 except those no longer count as destructibles. Video Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Fuel Production